


Between You and the World

by papercats23



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Horror, M/M, some smut here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercats23/pseuds/papercats23
Summary: Infinite urban fantasy AU where demons and angels exists in the worldSungyeol loves his boyfriend, Myungsoo. Little does he know that his beloved has a secret of his own. Myungsoo isn't human, nor is he an angel, contrary to what Sungyeol believes. One thing's for sure though; he's beyond perfect, and Sungyeol can't help falling for him more and more. Whatever the cost may be.





	Between You and the World

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy soo i originally posted this on AFF but i decided to also post it here and anywaayss hope you'll like it. Comments are greatly appreciated. Happy reading everyone :D

 

10:03 PM

"Would you stay with me forever if you could?" The words slipped out of Sungyeol's lips. Myungsoo laid beside him, half-asleep, but still awake enough to roll over to look at his love. "In a heartbeat." He smiled, and Sungyeol could feel himself lost in those beautiful eyes even more. "How about you?" Myungsoo's voice snapped him out of his daze. "Would you love me whatever happens?" "Of course." Sungyeol didn't need to think twice. "Are you sure?" he heard him press on. "No matter what happens between you and me, or even the world?" "Please, what could possibly happen?" Sungyeol laughed softly before holding Myungsoo closer. "Kim Myungsoo, i swear on my heart, i will love you whatever happens to this world we live in."

Myungsoo stayed quiet for a bit before smacking Sungyeol lightly. "That's the cheesiest thing you've said all day." He laughed. "And there's more where that came from." Sungyeol winked before receiving another light hit from Myungsoo. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep." He rolled his eyes before closing them. "Already?" Sungyeol pouted. "Seriously, how are you not tired after everything we've been doing today?" "Maybe because I had fun?" "That doesn't really change anything." He could hear his boyfriend grumble before burying his face into the pillow. "See you in the morning."

Sungyeol stared at him for a few moments before smiling to himself. "I love you too, Myungsoo." He said softly before leaving a peck on his lips.

Myungsoo was, for him, the definition of perfect. Quietly, he studied Myungsoo's sleeping face, how his eyes were just as beautiful closed or open, how his lips curved into a light smile every time he kissed him. Myungsoo was always so warm to cuddle with. He would still look equally as good with either messy or tidy hair. Truly, Sungyeol couldn't feel any luckier to have him, especially in his arms like this. If anything, he wanted this moment to last forever. Wrapped in each other's embrace, listening to each other's breaths. With that, he slowly drifted off into the warm embrace of sleep.

 

4:13 AM

Sungyeol woke up just before dawn, bed noticeably colder than usual. "Hey Myungsoo, come over here again." He yawned and reached out his arms to hug his boyfriend, only for them to return back empty. "Myung?" He reached out farther but to no avail. Sleepily, he opened his eyes to see the man he loved no longer there. Sungyeol stayed silent for a minute. Was he in the bathroom? No sound seemed to be coming from there. Had he gone outside? Myungsoo didn't seem to be the type to go for early morning jogs. Rubbing his eyes, Sungyeol sat up and look around, his sense of reality just starting to be placed back piece by piece. "Myungsoo?" He called out again. He got up and walked to the bathroom to give it a knock. "Are you in there?" He asked. After a few seconds of silence, he opened it to find it unlock and empty.

Was this another weird dream he was having? Maybe he felt more tired than he previously had admitted. Would things actually start to make sense if he just went to sleep again and wake up with everything already back in its place? For some reason, Sungyeol didn't feel that it was a dream. Quickly, he walked out of the bedroom.

The whole house was empty, and nothing seemed out of place. Sungyeol walked to the kitchen, living room, and everywhere else. Still no signs of Myungsoo. He even went out of the house to check the streets. As if the bed was cold enough, the early morning's air was much worse. Had it always been this cold? Sungyeol didn't know. He rarely went out at this time. A chill ran down his spine that made him want to just go back in to the safety of his house. He gave the street one last glance. Nothing.

Walking back to his room, he noticed Myungsoo's bag still there. All his stuff were, except for his phone and wallet. He must have gone out, Sungyeol thought. Perhaps he was just overthinking things and his boyfriend would be back any time now, though it was unusual for Myungsoo not to tell him. Even a simple text message would help. Dialing his phone, Sungyeol quickly tried to contact him.

One call, two calls, three calls, still no answer.

That was weird. Did Myungsoo leave his phone on silent? Dumbfounded and defeated, Sungyeol dropped himself onto the bed. 4:38 AM, the sun should start to rise in an hour or so. Perhaps Myungsoo did go out for a super early morning jog and left his phone on silent? It all made Sungyeol’s head spin.

Maybe I should sleep again and everything will be back to normal when i wake up.

And so he did. Curling himself under the blanket, he tried his best to shut his eyes.

Where are you, Myungsoo?

Finally, he decided to leave Myungsoo a voice note.

"Myungsoo, its barely five in the morning - where are you? Call me back when you get this message, okay? You could've at least told me where you went before leaving." Sungyeol half grumbled in the end. Just to make sure, he sent a couple of messages before going back to sleep.

 

9:35 AM

Sungyeol shot his eyes open. "Good morning, Myungs-" He's still not there. Remembering the bits of memories that happened just a few hours earlier, Sungyeol instantly checked his phone. No calls, no voice notes, no messages, no anything. Checking his message, he noticed how it still hasn't been read yet. He blinked. This was when the worry started to sink in. Again, he tried to call for him. "Okay, Myungsoo, where the hell are you? If this is a joke it's not a really good one." He left the voice note. "Well whatever, your stuff are still at my place anyways so you'd have to come back sooner or later. Oh, your charger's here so looks like I can be expecting you in a few hours or so."

He tried his best to shake off the uneasy feeling in him. Myungsoo did like to pull pranks once in a while. Maybe today was just one of those days. Sighing to himself, Sungyeol decided to watch some TV.

 

Myungsoo never came back that day, nor did he came the next day. It was then did Sungyeol found himself on the verge of losing it.

 

"Okay, i am sick and tired of your games, Kim Myungsoo. I swear if you don't answer sooner or later, I'm going to get the police involved." He half shouted into the phone before sighing heavily. It was already midday at the time, and Sungyeol could physically feel his stomach rumble. He'd have to go out for lunch. He'll go around to look for Myungsoo himself while he's at it. He dialed another number into his phone.

"Hello, Woohyun? Are you free at the moment?" He called. Woohyun was a good friend of theirs, and there was a cheap restaurant the three would hang out all the time. With any luck, Woohyun might have seen him there. "Great, I'll see you there. Oh, and have you seen or heard from Myungsoo lately?" "Myungsoo? The last time I saw him was last week with you." He heard the voice say through his phone.

Just his luck. "Right, well, there's something I need to talk to you about."

 

2:45 PM

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Woohyun stared at Sungyeol in disbelief. They were barely a few bites into their meal did Sungyeol broke the news to him. "I-I don't know, okay? He was at my house one night and the next morning, he just...disappeared." Sungyeol exclaimed. "No way, have you called the police?" "Well...no, not yet. A part of me just wants to believe this is all just some stupid prank of his." He sighed. Woohyun frowned. "When did you last see him?" "Two nights ago, sleeping right beside me. I woke up just before dawn and he was already gone." "No messages, no clues, or anything he left to tell you where he went?" "No..." Sungyeol looked down. "I've tried calling him a hundred times but he won't answer. He hasn't read any of my messages either." "Have you tried asking Dongwoo?" Woohyun asked. Dongwoo was another friend of theirs, just as close too. However, Sungyeol could only reply with a sigh. "Dongwoo's out of town at the moment. There's no use asking him."

Silence befell upon the two, their food turning cold. "I'm going to go around to look for him after this, think you can help me?" "Oh, I'd love to but I have my part time job-" "Come on, can't you take just one night off?" Sungyeol pouted, causing Woohyun to frown. "I don’t know, Sungyeol, I-" "For Myungsoo's sake." Sungyeol stated. Woohyun stayed silent for a few seconds.

“Aren’t the three of us friends?” "Fine, I guess one night won't hurt, just promise you'll call the police tomorrow if we don't find him." "Don't worry, I will." Sungyeol smiled back, happy to hear his friend's reply.

"Let's go directly after this." "Where do we go?" "I have some places in mind, with all his favourite hangout spots included." He explained. “Let’s go check the apartment he’s been staying at. Then we can go to the restaurant he used to work at. Oh, and then we can go to that one park he’d like to visit once in a while.” "Well, if you say so." Woohyun shrugged before smiling. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him." "Yeah, I hope so too." Sungyeol sighed before taking a mouthful of the noodles he was eating.

"Though...do you feel anything weird these days?" Woohyun suddenly brought up, his tone a bit lower than usual. "What do you mean by that?" Sungyeol looked at him in confusion. "I don't know but the air...just seems odd these days." "Well, if you're talking about the weather, the nights are starting to be a lot col-" "I'm not just talking about the weather." Woohyun exclaimed. "I mean...I don't know if it’s just me but these days I keep feeling like I'm being watched."

Sungyeol stayed silent for a bit.

"Yeah, it's just you." he shook his head in dismay, causing Woohyun to frown. "Okay, but listen, haven’t you heard of the weird disappearance that’s happening these days?” “I’ve heard a couple, but I don’t really pay attention to them.” Sungyeol shrugged. “Well, the news said that the number of missing persons have been on the rise lately, but I never could get much information. It’s barely on the front page and it’s always that one small text box in the corner of the newspaper. Even the TV never talks about it.” “Do you think its not just some hoax? Wouldn’t the news outlet care more if it was such a significant deal?” Sungyeol asked. “Well, I don’t know…it just came to mind when you said Myungsoo was missing.”

Sungyeol frowned. “That’s not a really comforting thing to hear, honestly.” “O-Oh right, my bad.” Woohyun quickly said. “I didn’t mean to, I mean, I’m sure he’s fine.” He said. “I mean, it’s Myungsoo after all. He can take care of himself.” “Yeah, I sure hope so…” Sungyeol sighed. “So, any other things you want to talk about?”

“Well, I've been having strange dreams lately...they're always so weird.” Woohyun quickly changed the subject. “Do you want to hear about them? Maybe to help take your mind off everything?” “Sure, why not?”

“So, every time, I always see this kind of fuzzy light, feathers, and it’s so warm and comforting...." his eyes shone for a second. “I swear I haven’t had this much good sleep in a while. Oh, and every time, I see this one thing…” He murmured. "An angel."

"Woohyun..." Sungyeol muttered before kicking his friend's legs under the table. "Ouch, hey!" "I changed my mind, this isn’t really helping.” "Sorry, I just thought that I could help cheer you up with some other subject." “Right, well, maybe you can try again next time. Come on, we should go soon. I’ll pay.” Sungyeol said before getting up. “Wait, you haven’t finished your noodles.” He heard Woohyun said. “I’m not really that hungry anymore.” He answered back before leaving.

 

10:56 PM

"I can't believe we truly couldn't find him anywhere." Woohyun exclaimed. Sungyeol ignored him as he continued to walk towards his house. "I mean, we searched everywhere. His house, his favourite café, the park we’d always visit." No reply. "Sungyeol?"

"I..I'll..." Sungyeol finally looked back. "I'll call the police in the morning." he said in a tired voice. Woohyun's expression instantly dropped as well. "Right...of course..." Woohyun replied. “Are you going to be okay?” “Yeah…yeah, I’ll be fine.” “You don’t sound too fine.”

“My boyfriend’s gone missing, Woohyun.” Sungyeol looked back at his friend. “I just…need some time to process this.” "Oh, okay…” Woohyun muttered. “So...I guess I'll just go home now?" "Oh right, do you want me to accompany you?" "Oh, no, no, its okay." he quickly said. "You...seem really tired so I wouldn't want to trouble you." "Oh...okay then..." Sungyeol muttered. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" "Yeah, see you, Sungyeol, and good luck." Woohyun waved before turning back and walking away. "Yeah...see you too." he said before walking back into his house.

It took a moment for the whole ordeal to really sink into him.

Myungsoo was gone.

Just like that, he had vanished into thin air.

Just one night, he had been tucked safely in Sungyeol's arms. The next moment, he simply....disappeared. It was that simple, yet so hard to process.

Sungyeol dragged himself to the couch where he instantly slouched down in. Breathing heavily, it was as if his body has physically given up, that even going upstairs to his bedroom seemed like a challenge. All he wanted was Myungsoo to be back beside him. He wanted him back. He wanted his boyfriend back.

And then, his phone rang.

"M-Myungsoo?" Sungyeol couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at his phone screen. Myungsoo, who had been unreachable for the last three days, was now calling him. Without any second thoughts, Sungyeol answered the call.

"Myungsoo? Myungsoo'" he exclaimed. Before he could hear anyone reply, the phone hung up. "Huh?" Sungyeol blinked. Instantly, he tried to recall the number. "Come on, pick up, pick up-"

Ring! Ring!

That noise. Sungyeol swore he was hearing things. The sound of Myungsoo's phone echoed around his house like church bells in the morning. Had Myungsoo finally came back? There was no way Sungyeol couldn’t have heard such distinct sound in his house when he tried calling the last time.

And it was coming right from the kitchen. Sungyeol stood up and walked over there. "Myung?" he called out. "Myungsoo, are you there?"

He took a few steps when he saw Myungsoo's phone comfortably resting on top of the kitchen counter. Sungyeol could feel the relief sweep over him, yet all that was short lived. His eyes grew wide after what he saw.

It was definitely Myungsoo's phone, but Sungyeol can't seem to ignore the giant crack on the screen. That wasn't there the last time. In fact, it was as if half the screen had completely shattered. He slowly walked over to it and held it up. He pressed the button. Nothing. The phone would simply not turn on, as if the battery had run out long before.

But that's impossible, he just called me.

A cold chill ran through his skin. "Myungsoo? You can come out now, this isn't funny." Sungyeol shouted. "I'm sick and tired of this! Stop it and show yourself." No reply.

"Kim Myungsoo!"

And at that moment, the lights dimmed. Sungyeol froze.

A peculiar cold breeze snaked up his body, suffocating him. Something wasn't right. No, something was terribly wrong.

The next thing he knew, he could barely move at all. Struggling he looked back down Myungsoo's phone, and what he saw didn't make anything better.

"B-Blood?" Sungyeol couldn't believe what he was seeing. Between the cracks was the unmistakable red liquid. His breath hitched. What was happening? Or even worse, what was going to happen next?

"M-Myung, please help." he prayed silently. "Myungsoo-"

Sungyeol gasped for air. A loud buzz blasted into his ears, followed by a killer headache. Even worse, it was starting to become quite difficult to breathe. In the corner of his eyes, he saw what seemed to be a figure standing in the corner, and one thing's for sure.

It wasn't Myungsoo.

Sungyeol didn't know what to make out of it. She had long dirt-blotched hair that contrasted deeply with her pale skin, that had cracks as if she was made out of shattered glass. She wouldn't stop twitching, a mini seizure with every breath she took. Black tears of who knew what streamed down her face, before she shot her head up to look at the panic-stricken Sungyeol.

"I'vE fOUnd YOu, I’Ve FiNallY fouND yOU!" she shouted before jumping towards Sungyeol. Instantly, he screamed before falling back, just barely missing her.

What the hell? What is she? What does she want? Is she eve human?

Before he could react, she stood back up and ran towards him again. "Get away from me!" he screamed before launching himself to the side, trying desperately to get away. His sudden movement caused her to trip and land face first to the window. The window shatters, and a blood curling scream could be heard across the whole house. Sungyeol quickly crawled away, desperate to put as much distance between him and...whatever that thing was.

Much to his dismay, the creature got back up to look at him. This time her whole face was bleeding red, with small pieces of glass stuck on her skin. He could feel his own tears starting to fall.

What’s happening? Why is this happening? What kind of nightmare is this? Why can't i wake up?

"M-Myung...soo...help-"

"THeRE’s No UsE cAlliNG fOR HiM." She shouted before smiling widely at him. "The DeMON PriNcE hAS fallen. I sAW iT WiTH mY OwN EyES, HoW He wAs ToRN tO PiECes AnD SpaT bAck oUT LikE NoTHinG.” She started laughing, which turned into high pitch screams that made Sungyeol shut his ears.”EvEN BettER, I FouND WhERe hE’S BeEN HidING hiS LOveLY PrEY.” She grinned at him, making him whimper.

 

“Y o u ' r e m y p r e y n o w ."

 

Sungyeol backed away even more, only for his back to meet a dead end. His heart sank. No more running away now.

Not a moment later, the creature launched herself to him one last time. Having no other choice, he managed to grab her and tried to hold her back. She was definitely more powerful than she looked, and Sungyeol found it increasingly hard to keep her away from him. "MiNE, MiNE, miNe, YoU'Re MInE NoW." She shrieked before opening her mouth even wider. Inside, Sungyeol could see rows of jet black fangs ready to take a bite out of him.

"I-I said, get away from me!" He shouted, summoning all ounce of his bravely and adrenalin to push her away. She hit the kitchen counter, giving Sungyeol a few seconds to react before she pounces on him again. "YoU wON'T GeT AwAY THat easILY-" "Take this!" He quickly grabbed a nearby flower vase and hit her head, hard.

Instantly, she dropped onto the floor. Sungyeol didn't stop hitting her. Whilst screaming and shouting, he bashed her skull and body again and again, even when the vase broke in his hands and blood dripped down his fingers, he wouldn't stop. Once he was sure she completely stopped moving, he threw the vase away and breathed heavily. Wasting no time, he got up and ran to the door, not wanting to be in that house any longer than he had to.

"WHere yOU GoiNG?" He heard a voice call out from behind. "Oh? WhAT'S ThIs?" He heard her open a shelf, followed by the unmistakable sound of sharp metal.

Great, she found the knives.

Not daring to look back, he charged out of the front door and into the streets.

 

11:23 PM

Woohyun would've been long gone now, so it looks like there's no use depending on him for help. Blindly, Sungyeol decided to just make a run for it anywhere. A neighbour's house? They're probably all asleep at this time and there won't be enough time for them to open the door before he gets caught. Stores? They're all closed at this time too. Desperate for safety and fearing for his life, Sungyeol ran blankly without thinking where to go next.

Should he go left? Or should he go right? He couldn't care less. All he knew was that...thing was still following right behind him. "COmE BacK, yoU'RE No fUN." He heard her laugh loudly. Sobbing to himself, he tried his best to ignore her and keep on running. But adrenalin doesn't last forever, and soon, he could feel his legs starting to give way to the creeping fatigue. Sungyeol looked around again. He was now in the alleyways, much to his dismay. Even further away from people than he originally way. Sungyeol cursed to himself.

And to make it worse, it seemed as if he had reached a dead end. Tall building walls surrounded him, with nowhere else to go but back. Only problem was, ‘back’ was no longer an option.

"FOunD yOU." He heard the cursed voice behind him. Feeling his whole body freeze, he struggled to look back. There she was, standing right behind him, knife in hand. Again, she smiled at him. God, he hated that smile. "WiTH The DEmON PrinCE goNE, I'LL bE tHE OnE tO TAkE hIS PLacE." She exclaimed before running up to him. He never had a chance. Without hesitation, she sinked the blade into his torso.

Sungyeol gasped for air, feeling as if his soul had been sucked out dry from his body, with only the intense pain to anchor him back down to reality. The knife was lodged comfortably in him before being pulled back out. Soon, he could see blood dripping down his body. His vision grew a bit fuzzy, and he couldn't decide whether it was from the loss of blood or the intense terror and agony he's being subjected to. He could hear the monster laughing manically, echoing throughout his mind in full volume. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, gasping for breath and paralyzed from the pain and shock. He could see her moving closer and opening her mouth again, her fangs ready to feast on his flesh. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Being killed by some freak of a monster he never could believe existed; lost, cold and alone in the back streets of the city. He was going to die here.

 

"Sungyeol!"

 

Before he could process anything else, he saw a dark figure dropping from above. Next thing he knew, the slash of a sword, and blood erupting from the monster. He saw the fear in her eyes. "Y-You're...still alive?" She choked out. A second later, he saw another slash, and just like that, her head was cut off and decapitated. It was then did he start to lose consciousness.

"Sungyeol, no, you can't die on me." He heard someone's voice. "Sungyeol!"

Weakly, he opened his eyes. Who he saw made his breath hitch.

"Myungsoo?"

"I'm so sorry for leaving you. God, I shouldn't have let this happen." He heard his voice. Weakly trying to adjust his slowly disappearing vision, he reached his hand out. "Myungsoo...you're here..." "Yes, I'm here. Don't worry, I got you now, everything's going to be fine-" "Your eyes...are red." Sungyeol unknowingly pointed out. He studied him. Myungsoo was no longer wearing the clothes he was wearing the last time he saw him. Rather than the t-shirt and short pants he wore just a couple of nights ago, he wore all black, with long pants and long sleeves. What stuck out most for Sungyeol was his eyes though. His pupils weren't just a normal red, it was deep crimson, and Sungyeol swore if it wasn't Myungsoo, he would 've already ran away in fear long before.

He looked beautiful.

"I-I'll explain it later. Hey, don't blank out on me." He felt Myungsoo shaking him. At this stage, Sungyeol's vision and hearing had started to grown unclear, and he wasn't able to process much of the events that was happening around him.

"Damn it, looks like there's no other way." He heard Myungsoo say before closing his eyes for a second. When he opened them, he saw Myungsoo cutting his wrist with the knife while chanting some words. Soon, blood dripped down the whole length of his arm. Sungyeol couldn't understand what he was saying, so he closed his eyes again. Myungsoo shouting his name made him open them. This time, he was desperately looking at Sungyeol while placing his slit wrist near his mouth.

"Drink it." He thought he heard Myungsoo say.

He didn't know, hardly anything could get past the loud buzz in his head at this moment. Myungsoo tried again and shook him hard before pressing his wrist onto Sungyeol's mouth. He must have been screaming loudly or else Sungyeol wouldn't have heard him.

"Drink my blood." He heard him plead.

And so he did.

Not a second later, and the whole world shuts down around him.


End file.
